Freedom for the Broken
by ShadowKnight2129
Summary: AU: S02, Rachel and Finn broke up. Rachel has had enough of school and glee as they have almost pushed her to the breaking point with all the bullying that they do to her. Not only that but she has a secret that could destroy her or free her once and for all. Femslash in the future. Possible Faberry pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU mid season 2 after the Christmas. Rachel is almost at the breaking point as the bullying from the school and from some of team mates have increased. Rachel is all alone and wishes that someone would be there for her at least as a friend also Rachel has a secret that could destroy her or completely free her once and for all. This will be femslash in the future.**

 **This is my first Fanfic so please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters from the show. OC's are mine though. Don't own any songs that are used in the story.**

 **A/N: I have no beta so all the mistakes are mine.**

 **Warning mention of rape.**

* * *

Chapter One;

Rachel ran in the bathroom after being slushied for the second time that day. It seemed that since Finn broke up with her because she kissed Noah after finding out that he lied about sleeping with Santana, that the jocks of this school have decided to double the attacks on her as she was no longer dating the quarterback. Rachel sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror to see herself cover in the red frozen drink.

Red was always the worse to clean, as it tended to stain everything. Rachel unpacked her slushy kit so she was able to clean herself up for the second time today. Rachel hated coming to school and she really hated the people here. She had no friends here, as Santana told her in the green room during sectionals they all pretend to like her. To Rachel that comment hurt her more than she would have liked, all she did was try and be friends with everyone in the New Directions but she wondered if it was worth it in the end, if they didn't like her.

Rachel allowed the tears to run down her cheeks as she continued to clean herself up. Rachel didn't like to cry at school with everyone around. She doesn't want to anyone to see her break, but she couldn't help it today. Her life had started to fall apart in front of her. Rachel felt guilty for kissing Noah that lead to her and Finn breaking up, and she did deserve it though.

But part of her knew that this would have happened sooner or later. Rachel had spent the Christmas holidays going over and analyzing her relationship with Finn and realized that they weren't suited for each other. He constantly forgot things about her, wouldn't listen to things that she was talking about. The sad part was that he didn't stand up for her and that he was scared to be even around her at school as he was more concern about his rep and position at the school, and that hurt Rachel the most. So in a way she was grateful that they were no longer together so can focus on what was more important to her than a high school relationship where the partner cared more about them self than their partner.

Rachel just wished that there was someone out there to care about her but there wasn't. Her fathers were never around to care about her; all they cared about was their life that they made with each other away from Rachel elsewhere in the country. Her own birth mother didn't care about her at all as she replaced her with a baby, Beth. No one in this school cared about her as well; all they seemed to care about is tearing her down, by slushing her, or calling her cruel names and such.

Rachel some days wondered why she even bothered to turn up at school every day only to go through hell. Would anyone care if she didn't turn up and disappeared altogether? Probably not. Rachel was all alone in this world, well that wasn't exactly true there was someone else, well two people in Rachel's life and one of them were very important to her but that person is a secret and she couldn't allow anyone to find out.

As Rachel finished cleaning herself up she decided only to focus on herself until she got the hell out of Lima. She would stay quiet and out of people's way. She wouldn't sing in glee club any more, maybe she should just quit. Nah she won't quit just yet. She will wait and see what happens. She knew that they didn't want her there and that they only put up with her because they need the numbers and her voice.

Rachel quickly changed into her spare clothes. Maybe she should wear other clothes but then again they might get ruined why else would she wear the clothes that she does. Maybe should talk like a normal teenager? She doubts that would work all the time. No she would just stay under the radar and a way from other people.

Rachel packed up her things and made sure she didn't look like she had been crying. Rachel left the bathroom with her head held up and went straighter to her locker before heading to the choir room.

When she arrived she noticed that everyone had already arrived expected Mr. Schue but then again he is always late. Rachel made her way over to the chair that was seated away from everyone else. Everyone in the club had decided to take Finn's side after they broke up and made sure that Rachel knew this by making sure she sat in that seat every lesson. Rachel noticed that they had all stopped talking when she entered but paid no attention to them.

"Get slushed again, treasure trail? How many is that this week?" Santana sneered as Rachel sat down.

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders in reply not caring what she had to say.

"Hope you have enough spare clothes coz I doubt that they are going to stop. Finn was right to dumb your ass. You are nothing more than a loser." Santana said as they all giggled. Santana actually felt bad saying that to the Diva but she had too, it was all part of her act.

Rachel just sighed knowing the cheerleader was right.

"Maybe if you weren't a cheater and a loser this might not happen to you, but then again who knows." Finn said in anger.

Rachel couldn't believe Finn had said that to her, it was like that their past relationship meant nothing to him.

"Maybe different clothes," Mercedes piped up.

"Nah I can't see her wearing different clothes." Quinn said, as she winced internally. She actually liked Rachel and she hated being mean to her.

Rachel was getting tired of this, she was willing herself not to cry and storm out of the room. She tried to take deep breathes to stay calm but this will only work for a short time, she really wanted to run, but she wouldn't allow them to see her break.

"That is true, she has no fashion sense." Mercedes replied.

"Let's face it guys she's a fucking loser and will always be one. She's got no future." Santana laughed, while the others joined in, "Why don't all do us a favor and leave Yentl, no one whats yous here." Santana said feeling like the biggest bitch on the planet. Some days she truly hated herself for the way she treated Rachel. She actually likes Rachel, she admires her drive and strength to be true to herself and yet she and Quinn spend their days tearing the girl down when they shouldn't be.

Rachel just sat there and listened to what they told her and maybe they were right, maybe she just leave, no one cared about her and no one wanted here around. The others all went back to their conversations and completely ignored Rachel as she continued to sit there with a blank expression on her face but in reality Rachel was screaming and breaking apart within the inside.

"Alright guys let's begin." Mr Schue said as he finally arrived once again missing the abuse that the others were giving Rachel.

"Does anyone have something they would like to sing?" Mr Schue asked.

Everyone looked at Rachel to see if she had something prepare, when they saw that she wasn't they all smiled.

Finn raised his hand, "I have something I would like to sing."

"Great Finn let's hear it,"

Finn stood up and went to the band and told them what song then went to the middle. Finn motion to the band to start the music.

 _On the floor of Tokyo_

 _Or down in London town to go, go_

 _With the record selection_

 _And the mirror's reflection_

 _I'm dancing with myself_

 _When there's no-one else in sight_

 _In the crowded lonely night_

 _Well I wait so long_

 _For my love vibration_

 _And I'm dancing with myself_

 _Oh dancing with myself_

 _Oh dancing with myself_

 _Well there's nothing to lose_

 _And there's nothing to prove_

 _I'll be dancing with myself_

 _If I looked all over the world_

 _And there's every type of girl_

 _But your empty eyes_

 _Seem to pass me by_

 _Leave me dancing with myself_

 _So let's sink another drink_

 _'Cause it'll give me time to think_

 _If I had the chance_

 _I'd ask the world to dance_

 _And I'll be dancing with myself_

 _Oh dancing with myself_

 _Oh dancing with myself_

 _Well there's nothing to lose_

 _And there's nothing to prove_

 _I'll be dancing with myself_

 _If I looked all over the world_

 _And there's every type of girl_

 _But your empty eyes_

 _Seem to pass me by_

 _Leave me dancing with myself_

 _So let's sink another drink_

 _'Cause it'll give me time to think_

 _If I had the chance_

 _I'd ask the world to dance_

 _And I'll be dancing with myself_

 _Oh dancing with myself_

 _Oh dancing with myself_

 _If I had the chance_

 _I'd ask the world to dance_

 _If I had the chance_

 _I'd ask the world to dance_

 _If I had the chance_

 _I'd ask the world to dance_

 _[Scat]_

 _Dancing with myself_

 _Dancing with myself_

 _Dancing with myself_

 _Dancing with myself_

 _If I looked all over the world_

 _And there's every type of girl_

 _But your empty eyes_

 _Seem to pass me by_

 _Leave me dancing with myself_

 _So let's sink another drink_

 _'Cause it'll give me time to think_

 _If I had the chance_

 _I'd ask the world to dance_

 _And I'll be dancing with myself_

 _Oh dancing with myself_

 _Oh dancing with myself_

 _If I had the chance_

 _I'd ask the world to dance_

 _If I had the chance_

 _I'd ask the world to dance_

 _If I had the chance_

 _I'd ask the world to dance_

The music stop and the New Directions clapped and cheered for him. Rachel knew from the song that Finn had moved on and wanted nothing to do with her.

"That was great Finn, anyone else have something they would like to sing?"

"I do." Mercedes put her hand up

"That's awesome let's hear it."

Rachel watched as Mercedes made her way up to the front but she no longer paid attention to her or the song that she was singing.

Rachel was completely lost in her own mind for the rest of practice and didn't pay any attention to anyone even Mr. Schue acted if she wasn't there. At least this helped her come to decision on what she wanted to do. Actually it was really easy to make, everyone in the New Directions made it easy for her. By the time class ended she knew what she wanted to do. Rachel was left by herself in the choir room, everyone had already left. It just showed that no one cared about her. Rachel grabbed her things and left the school. Rachel arrived home about 20 minutes later and all she wanted to do was cry, but she knew that she couldn't do that.

"Hey, how was school?" Karen asked as Rachel entered the living room.

"It was fine, how were things here?" Rachel asked the mid aged woman.

"Everything was fine, she was really good today." Karen laughed

"I am glad to hear, here is this week's pay." Rachel handed over the check to the women, "thanks for everything"

"It is not a problem; you know I am here for you." Karen said smiling sadly at Rachel

"I know that and it means a lot to me." Rachel replied with a sad smile.

"Your welcome."

"MAMA" a little 3 year old brunette girl came running in.

"Hey baby," Rachel cooed as she picked up her daughter Alexis. Alexis looked like her a lot, they both had the same eye color and the same shade of brown hair but Alexis didn't have the same nose as her. Alexis's nose was cute as a button.

"Mommy, I missed you." Alexis smiled

"I missed you too. Did you have a good day?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"I did." Alexis said happily.

"She was delight but she always is." Karen smiled.

"That's great to hear. Thanks again." Rachel said looking at Karen

"No problem my dear, I'll see next Wednesday?" She asked looking at Rachel

"Yeah that is fine, see you then." Rachel answered

"See you on Wednesday sweetie." Karen said to Alexis who smiled up at her nanny.

"Bye misses Karen." Alexis waved at the woman

"See you later." Karen said as she left the house.

"So what would you like for dinner?" Rachel asked her daughter

"Pizza, please?" Alexis clapped happily.

"I think that is a great idea." Rachel agreed smiling down at her daughter.

"Yay" the little brunette yelled out happily.

Rachel order the food and got Alexis ready for the night, by the time the pizza arrived Alexis was already bathed and in her PJ's. They sat together on the couch and watch a Disney movie together. Alexis loved those movies. After they had watched The Little Mermaid it was time for her to go to bed. Rachel did her nightly routine, Alexis loved story time and to hear Mama sing to her. After kissing her sleeping daughter's forehead she made her way to her room and flopped on to her bed and cried.

Her daughter was her deepest secret, no one knew her and she feared what would happen to her if anyone knew the truth. You see, Rachel was raped when she was 12 when they were on holiday in L.A. Her fathers had decided to go out and have dinner at the hotel's restaurant and left Rachel asleep in their room a few floors up. Someone had found out and broke in to the room and drugged Rachel so she wouldn't wake up and was raped. When her father's got back an hour or so later and saw what had happened to Rachel they were devastated, they took Rachel to the hospital and contacted the police. The rapist had cleaned Rachel up before they had left her so all evidence was lost. The police couldn't do much as they had no lead.

Rachel didn't remember anything about what happened and was kind of grateful that she didn't, so she wouldn't have to deal with the nightmares but sadly she did have some when they found out she was pregnant. They Berry men had put Rachel into therapy to help her deal with the pregnancy and her nightmares. The sessions had helped Rachel a lot through her pregnancy even now she still goes fortnightly to help her deal with everything that was going on in her life.

Rachel didn't want to get rid of the child unlike her fathers; they would fight about it a lot but in the end they had to agree to what Rachel wanted and Rachel wanted to keep her child as she didn't care how it was conceived only that she was the mother of her unborn child. In the end, her father's help her as much as possible but their guilt was too heavy and they left. They checked in once and while always made sure Rachel had enough money for the both of them.

Rachel continued with her schooling and made sure that Alexis was taken cared of during the week. Alexis went to daycare three times a week and Karen would look after her twice a week and picked her up from daycare. It wasn't easy but she did the best she could she would do anything for my daughter, Rachel loved her very much. When she found out that Quinn was pregnant last year she tried to help her but Quinn wouldn't take her help. Rachel knew what Quinn was going through and wanted to tell her that she went through the same but Rachel was too scared to tell her so in the end she stopped trying to help her.

Rachel was careful around Finn and Jesse that they wouldn't work out that she had a daughter. Karen would always babysit Alexis so Rachel could go out and meet them. When they came over to the house Alexis was always with Karen. Rachel hated keeping her daughter a secret, feels like that Alexis is some dirty secret, which she is not, but she can't allow anyone to know that she lived on her own with her three year old daughter, her fathers would get in trouble and she could lose her daughter all together.

Some days things got too much for Rachel, she hated school where no cared about her or wanted to be her friend. She was grateful that she had Karen who tried to help Rachel out as much as possible but Rachel never told her daughter's nanny the horrors she received at school, she just didn't want any pity. Rachel some days wishes that she could tell someone about the horrors of school, her fathers and her daughter, maybe if she did, she would be free of all her secrets that are constantly dragging her down and not to feel so broken all the time.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first chapter.**

 **Song used was Dancing with myself by Billy Idol.**

 **Who do you think should try to be Rachel's friend first? Who should be paired with Rachel?**

 **Let me know what you think. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews for the first chapter. This story will probably be Faberry pairing in the future but for now the story will focus on Rachel building friendships for the next 5-10 chapters then the romance. Also this story will try and focus on the Rachel raising her daughter while coping at school. I have the next 5 chapters all planned out and hopefully i will be able to get them posted quickly.**

 **Disclaimer; Don't own glee.**

 **A/N: Don't have a beta at the moment so all mistakes are mine, I do try to fix them all.**

* * *

Chapter two:

Rachel slowly woke up the following morning she was grateful that it was the weekend and that she didn't have to face the hell that is school. She sighed loudly to herself, she didn't sleep well that night, her mind had been plagued with memories of her childhood after she was attacked and that her father's became distance and everything. She smiled when she thought about the day that Alexis came into the world. It was one the most precious moment of her life. Alexis was the cutest thing Rachel had ever seen it her life even though she was 13 at the time but she knew right then that she made the right decision to keep her daughter. She knew then that it was going to be hard bringing up a baby as a teenager and it was but not once did she regret keeping her daughter. Rachel rolled out of bed as she knew her daughter was going to be awake every soon. Rachel quickly got changed into her work out clothes and did her morning work before Alexis got up wanting breakfast.

Half an hour later, Rachel finished up her work out and quickly showered and changed. Rachel popped her head into Alexi's bedroom and saw that she was still sleeping soundly on her tummy she looked so cute that Rachel had to smile. Rachel quietly trekked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen to get a start on breakfast. Rachel was in the middle of making pancakes when she heard tiny feet steps coming towards the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." Rachel said as Alexis coming around the corner and entered the kitchen still in her PJ's

"Morning mama." Alexis yawned as she sat at the table

"I made you pancakes for breakfast."

"Yummy, thank you mama." Alexis smiled at her mother.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Rachel smiled fondly at her daughter.

Rachel plated up the pancakes and cut them up to bite size pieces and placed them on the table in front of Alexis with a glass of milk. "Eat up sweetie." Rachel said

"Yummy." Alexis bounced up and down in her chair. Alexis loved pancakes.

Rachel smiled at her daughters happiness when it came to pancakes, Rachel believed if Alexis had it her way she would have them all the time for every meal.

"What would you like to do today?" Rachel asked as she cut up her own pancakes.

"Umm, go to Special Park." Alexis muttered with her mouth full.

"You shouldn't speak with your mouth full. I think we can do that as we have to do some food shopping." Rachel replied.

"Yay." Alexis clapped with joy.

"Eat your breakfast and then we will get ready to go out."

Half an hour later after they had breakfast and got ready they headed out. Rachel drove to the next town so no one would recognize her and see Alexis. Both of them had fun going shopping in the supermarket. Rachel made sure she grabbed all Alexis' lunch and snack food. They were there for half an hour before they headed to their special park; this park was special to the both of them. It allowed both mother and daughter to free without anyone finding out about them. They had quick snack before heading home. Once they got home Rachel unload the car while Alexis went to the lounge and played with her toys. Rachel put away everything before going to the lounge to play with her daughter.

Rachel spent the rest of the day playing with Alexis. They either played with toys, did some singing and dancing. After they had dinner both of them watched a movie together before it was time for Alexis to go to bed. It was days like this, that she is with her daughter mean the most to her. It makes everything else in the world less important and that she can forget about the troubles that she has at school. After Rachel put Alexis to bed, Rachel went around the house and cleaned up and made a start on the laundry that need to be done. It was a few hours later when Rachel finally crawled into bed for the night.

* * *

Rachel arrived at school the following Monday she had spent Sunday planning out what she should do and she actually was happy with the decision she made. Rachel also spend a lot of time with Alexis on Sunday, they had so much fun playing games together. Rachel had been glad that she had a private backyard that no one could see and that it was a fine weekend and it was slighter warmer.

Rachel had planned to leave a letter to Mr. Schue on his desk, while he was in his last Spanish class of the day which was before glee practice stating that she had quit the New Directions. She thought that this would be the best way as she really wasn't in the mood to do it face to face as he will probably try and stop her, also there was a chance that he would accuse her of being selfish and that she trying to punish the whole team because she wasn't getting her own way; which of course was totally untrue. She's just had enough of being in a room with people that treated her like their personal punching bag; she didn't want to be round people that were poison.

As her day went by she was grateful that she didn't have any run ins with any of the New Directions and that she had been slushed once, although she did have to watch Finn flirt with several cheerio's which actually didn't hurt her as much as she thought it might. Maybe she was moving on. Rachel left her last class early so she could place the letter on his desk which she knew he would get before heading to practice. After Rachel placed the letter she left and headed home. She was grateful to be heading home she knew that Alexis would be there already with Karen, who would have picked her up an hour ago. Rachel smiled to herself, she actually felt free.

* * *

MR SCHUE POV

Mr. Schue arrived at his office after his Spanish class. It didn't take him long to see the envelope on his desk. He picked it up and opened it and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Schuester and the New Directions,_

 _I think it is in the interest of the team and myself that I Quit. At this stage I have other things that are going on in my life that should have my fullest attention. This is my final decision and I won't be changing it anytime soon, so with that Good Luck._

 _Rachel Berry._

William was shocked that Rachel had decided to quit in letter but he knew she was being dramatic. He believed that she was still upset about not getting the solo for Sectionals and possibly the break up between her and Finn. Mr. Schue sighed he would have to tell the group so they could help and get her back, he really doubt that they would be able to find someone to take Rachel's place. He decided that he will talk to Rachel sometime tomorrow.

He made his way to the choir room where he heard his kids talking to each other.

"Okay guys," he said as he entered the room, they all quieted down for him.

"Ok, first up I have some bad news; we are going to need to find another member."

"Why do we need to that, we have 12 members already?" Finn asked confused

"No, we don't, well not at the moment. Rachel has decided to quit." Mr. Schue told them

"Oh please the hobbit will be back," Santana scoffed, "she quits all the time." Santana hoped that Rachel didn't quit for good.

"She made it clear that this was her final decision." Mr. Schue said.

"But you don't know that for sure." Finn said, "She may need a few days to cool down."

"But, what if she doesn't?" Tina said, upset that Rachel quit, Rachel wasn't a bad person.

"Please she's a diva she wants the attention." Mercedes answered looking at Tina, "she's probably still mad that she didn't sing at Sectionals."

"What did she say to you?" Artie asked slightly concerned.

"Well I haven't actually had a chance to talk to her. She just left a letter on my desk saying that she quits, as there are other things going on in her live that needs her fullest attention and that there was no chance of her changing her decision as it is final, and she wished us good luck." Mr. Schue answered.

"She wrote a letter saying she quits? That is so not Rachel. She would have told us to our faces before doing her prefect storm out. This is way out of character for her; I actually believe this is for real." Artie replied fully worried that they might have lost Rachel for good this time as he looked up at Mr. Schue.

"So you think it's true? She has quit glee for good." Brittany asked her boyfriend.

"Actually, I think she has." Artie replied sadly to his girlfriend.

"It can't be true we need her." Brittany sadly replied, with tears in her eyes.

"We don't need her at all. As I see it we are better off without her if she has decided to quit for good. It's my time to shine." Mercedes smirked.

"But we do, she is our best chance at getting to Nationals, don't you see that?" Brittany argued.

"Seriously girl, we got into Regionals without her voice and I am sure we can do it again." Mercedes replied crossing her arms across her chest, "Anyway do you guys really want her here to try and control everything and make it all about her?"

Puck scoffed, "We tied for first place, Jones and I doubt we will be able to do it again or even win it without Rachel. She is our best shot at winning Regionals and head to Nationals. Rachel doesn't always make it about her she just knows what it takes to win."

"See even Puck agrees with me, we need Rachel. Rachel is glee club." Brittany said as she tried to stop from crying.

"Rachel is a pain in all our asses Brittany. I am sure we can win without her." Mercedes comment.

"I hate to say this but I agree with both Brittany and Puck. We need Berry." Quinn said. It was true Rachel was there best shot and that Rachel was the heart of glee club even if they didn't say it out loud.

"You can't be serious?" Mercedes said, "Why do any of you care about her all of sudden? We should be throwing a party that she is no longer here."

"I have always cared about her." Brittany replied firmly looking at Mercedes.

"Yeah right, you bully her just like the rest of us." Mercedes scoffed looking at Brittany.

"I never meant to." Brittany mumbled sadly and turned away from her to wipe the tears away.

"Wheezy, you better fucking apologize to Brittany now before me fucking kill you for making her cry." Santana snapped jumping from her chair.

"Language, Santana." Mr. Schue called out but everyone just ignored him.

"Why? I am only telling the truth. Anyway, you don't like Rachel either." Mercedes replied looking at Santana.

"I may or may not hate Berry is my business, but Brittany is right we need her if we are going to win." Santana said firmly glaring at Mercedes.

"Of course you would agree with Brittany." Mercedes huffed sending a glare back at Santana.

"What hells do you mean by that?" Santana glared at the girl.

"What about you Finn? You are mad at Rachel at the moment. How do you feel about all this, after all she cheated on you?" Mercedes smirked hoping that by bringing this up that Finn would side with her in this discussion.

"I don't care. She can do whatever she likes. I am sure that we can win without her." Finn said shrugging his shoulders.

"See, at least someone agrees with me." Mercedes smirked as she looked around the room.

"That is only because he is mad at her at the moment and nothing else." Mike added as looked up at her. Mercedes was starting to get on his nerves and he didn't understand were all this attitude was coming from and why it was directed at Rachel.

"Have you all gone crazy?! We don't need her! If we put our heads together we can find someone to replace her." Mercedes shouted to the group.

"And how do we do that? Everyone here hates this club." Sam asked her firmly.

"Not sure yet, but I am sure we can work something out." Mercedes replied smugly.

"Ok, so we will try and find someone to join. Ask around guys. I plan to talk to Rachel to see if will change her mind." Mr. Schue while Mercedes scoffed.

"Should we try and talk to her as well?" Tina asked the glee coach.

"If you want then that is fine." Mr. Schue replied to the girl.

"You guys can. I'm not." Mercedes spat out.

A few people were worried about Mercedes change in character even since she came back from break she has become somewhat bit of a bitch. Always demanding solos and what songs she would like to sing. Always putting Rachel down.

"I'm going to try and talk to her tomorrow." Brittany said sadly.

"Alright guys, think of a way to get Rachel back and also find someone to join she dent agree to return, have a good night see you tomorrow, class dismiss" Mr. schue said

He went back to his office to work out what he would say to Rachel to bring her back to glee. What he doesn't know is that Rachel will not be at school tomorrow and when she returns he will have his work cut out for him.

* * *

RACHEL POV

Rachel had to turn her phone off earlier that night as members of the New Directions tried to get hold of her. She wasn't interested in dealing with them yet. Alexis was happy to have her mama home earlier than normal it allowed the both of them more time to play. Rachel was more than happy to play with her daughter and it made her realize that she made the right decision to quit the New Directions. Her daughter came first and she would always come first even thought at times it didn't seem that way. Rachel still wanted to be a teenager but knew that as Alexis got older the least that will happen.

The next morning Recheck woke up to find Alexis not well, it seemed that her little angel had a bit of a sore throat and decided that she would stay home and take care of her instead of her going to school and Alexis going to kindergarten. Rachel didn't care about missing a day of school Alexis was way more important, Rachel knew that she could catch up anyway. Rachel was an excellent student and was actually a head in all her class than her class mates. Rachel realized that she would have to be a step ahead of everyone else as she was a single teen mother. Rachel hadn't been bothered to turn her phone back on since she switched it off last night. She knew that her ex-team mates would have tried to contact her all last night once Mr. Schue had told them that she had quit the team. She wasn't ready to deal with them and she doubts she ever will. They would only want her back a, because of her voice and b, to make up the numbers to able to compete. They don't care about her they only want to use her, so in a way she was grateful that she didn't have to attend school that day.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

Some of the New Directions were on the lookout for Rachel since they arrived at school. A couple of them turned up at school earlier than they normally do hoping that they might catch Rachel, as she tended to arrive early every morning. Some had even tried to contact her the night before, which included both Quinn and Santana but sadly none of them were able to get hold of her to talk to her about returning to glee. They all hoped by trying and talk to her would see if she would change mind.

But by lunchtime none of them had been able to find her in order to talk to her. They were completely worried that Rachel hadn't turned up as Rachel was the type of person never to miss school at all, even if she was sick.

"Where do think Rachel is?" Brittany asked as she sat next to Artie at the glee table in the cafeteria.

"Don't know Brittany, she might have had appointment or something else on today." Artie said.

"What if she left school? I mean Santana told her to leave as no one wanted her here, what if you believed it to be true?" Tina added in horror as she looked around at the others.

"Do you think that?" Brittany asked sadly looking at Tina.

"Yeah I do. Rachel never misses school." Tina replied to the sad cheerleader.

"Surely Berry knew I was joking." Santana responded, hoping that Diva knew it was joke, a horrible nasty joke at that. Santana really doesn't want Rachel to leave

"But what if she didn't know you were joking, you were pretty mean to her." Brittany countered

"I am sure that she knew I was joking and she will be here tomorrow." Santana tried to calm Brittany down, knowing that it might not work as Brittany was clearly upset by the idea of Rachel leaving the school for good. Santana knew that she would have to fix it.

"And what happens if you are wrong and she doesn't turn up?" Brittany mumbled miserably.

"Then we will go over to house and talk to her that way." Quinn said trying to help calm her friend down.

"OK, we will do that if she isn't at school tomorrow. I really do hope she will back tomorrow." Brittany answered as she played with her food that was in front of her.

"We can just hope that she will be here tomorrow." Tina told her, she was hoping that that she was right and that Rachel would back tomorrow.

Tina looked around the table and watched as everyone split up and started talking about other things but in the back of everyone's mind was that they were all still worried about Rachel and they hoped that she would be at school the next day and that they will be able to get her back to the New Directions.

* * *

 **I understand if you found this chapter a bit rushed but I want to get the story going.**

 **Please review.**

 **A small sneak peek; A teacher from the school will work out Rachel's secret. Mm, Who will that be? Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I am glad that you are all enjoying this story so far. Keep them coming please.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters from the show. OC's are mine though.**

 **A/N: I tried to fix up all the spelling and grammar mistakes myself as I haven't got a beta at the moment. English isn't my strong point. So I do apologize if I miss anything.**

* * *

Chapter three

Rachel walked to her locker the following morning. Alexis was feeling much better that morning and Rachel was happy enough to leave her with the nanny for the day while Rachel attended school. Rachel had finally turned her phone on the night before to see that she had missed phone calls from almost everyone from glee and had dozens of text messages sent to her. She deleted all the texts and voice mail she had received without reading or listening to them. She knew what they were all about. That they needed her for Regionals, or why she quitted. Rachel needed to focus on herself and her daughter. Rachel needed to find her strength again. She didn't want to be in a club where she was treated like shit at every practice. None of them truly care for her they only need her and her voice.

Rachel reached her locker and opened it so she could get her books that she needed.

"Hi Rachie, your here." a voice said next to her. She knew that voice anywhere, Rachel sighed _'Let the harassment begin.' She thought._

"Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be?" Rachel replied slightly confused to why Brittany would say that.

"I was afraid you might have left the school because of Santana said." Brittany answered. _'Huh, well that makes perfect sense now.' Rachel rolled her eyes._

"Well as you can see I haven't left. Is there a reason you are talking to me in public?" Rachel asked knowing she was being somewhat rude but she really couldn't care less.

"I just wanted to see how you were as you didn't reply back to my texts and why quit glee?" Brittany said in a sad tone.

"I didn't text anyone back. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. As to why I left the New Directions; I believe that is my business and which you aren't entitled to know." Rachel retorted firmly

"I can't understand why you would leave though, you love glee." Brittany mumbled

"I did love glee at one point but now I don't." Rachel replied.

"Please you have to come back we can't win without you." Brittany begged

"I'm sorry Brittany but I won't be returning anytime soon. And I'm sure you can win without."

"But you have too and you're wrong we can't do this without you." Brittany begged again hoping Rachel would cave and return.

"No I don't have too. I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it. I won't be returning anytime soon, so I am asking you nicely Brittany, please don't ask me again. Have a good day." Rachel said before walking away and leaving an upset Brittany behind and headed to her first class.

Her first class was boring as hell but then again that is because she ahead of everyone else. The bell rang and Rachel left her first class. As she headed towards her second class she felt someone walking next to her.

"Berry."

"Quinn, what can I do for you?" Rachel sighed, _'not again.' Rachel groaned to herself._

"Where were you yesterday, it's not like you to miss school?" Quinn asked firmly.

"That is my business, look, I know what you want and you might as well save your breath." Rachel said as she stopped walking and turned to look at the blonde cheerleader who has made her life hell at school, "I'm not returning to glee so don't bother asking." she said before walking away.

"Come on Rachel, you know that we can't do this without you. We are a family" Quinn said as she followed Rachel down the hall.

"HA, we aren't family, Quinn and you know that. Please stop asking me and leave me alone. I'm not interested." Rachel replied in a cold and distance tone

"You don't mean that. You're the one that goes on about us being a family." Quinn said shaking her head; not believing the words that came out Rachel's mouth.

"Maybe I did think some time ago but I don't anymore."

"What is going on with you? This isn't like you." Quinn asked slightly concerned.

Rachel laughed at her, "Why are you suddenly concerned about me, Quinn? You have never cared before?"

Quinn wanted to admit to Rachel that she had always cared about her even if she never showed it, but Quinn wasn't ready to say the truth to Rachel.

"We are a team mates that's why I care." Quinn answered as she continued to follow Rachel.

"We are no longer team mates Quinn so you shouldn't have to care." Rachel spat out.

"Please just think about returning, we need you need you." Quinn told her.

"I've made my decision Quinn; I'm not changing my mind anytime soon. Also you don't need me; you will be just fine without me."

"Please, just think about it." Quinn asked.

"I don't need to Quinn, please just leave me alone and tell everyone else the same." Rachel said as she stormed away, she knew that Quinn won't follow her as her class was in the direction.

Rachel arrived to her class and slumped into her chair, it was only second period and already she was tired. Rachel hoped no one else would bother her today but she knew that was wishful thinking.

* * *

Rachel headed to the library after she had finished third period she was glad that she had a study period before lunch, she needed to clear her head and prepare herself before lunch when she knew that she would be hounded by the others. She had been grateful that her morning classes didn't have members from the New Directions in them but her afternoon classes were a different story; she shared them with most of the members. Rachel laid her head down on the table as she sat away from everyone else. All she really wanted to do was go home and be with her daughter.

Rachel had been surprised that Quinn had approached her this morning asking her to return to glee. Quinn normally didn't talk to Rachel and didn't seem to care about her. Rachel was slightly confused by it all but then again the only reason Quinn would talk to Rachel is because they were a member short and they probably won't be able to find anyone to replace her.

"Hi Rachel." Tina said as she slipped into the chair next to her.

Rachel groaned quietly as she left her head from the table. _'AGAIN!'_

"Hello Tina." Rachel replied and looked over at the girl.

"How are you?" Tina asked shyly.

"I am quite well, thank you for asking. What about yourself?" Rachel told her nicely.

"I'm doing fine. Look can we talk for a few minutes." Tina asked nervously as she played with her fingers.

"I can probably guess to what you want to talk about?" Rachel replied

Tina sighed, "Yeah you probably do."

"Then you know that it would be pointless to ask me. I'm not returning to the New Directions." Rachel replied firmly

"Can I ask why though?" Tina enquired

Rachel sighed, "Look Tina there are several reasons as to why I left but none of you would care. You would all believe that I am being selfish and that I am trying to destroy the team's chances of going to Nationals all because I didn't get the solo for sectionals, which I can tell you is not true by the way. So why should I tell anyone, when you all believe something else."

"I don't believe that you quit because you didn't get the solo. I am sure you had decided to leave for some other reason. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I am here if you want to talk."

"Thank you Tina, I appreciate the offer but I am not really in the mood to talk at the present time." Rachel replied honestly

"I guess that I can understand but the offer is there if you change your mind." Tina told her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rachel replied.

"So it would kind of pointless of me to even ask you to come back." Tina asked

"Yes it would be pointless to ask me that."

"Alright then, I'll leave it for now but just so you know I am sure some of the others will ask you as well." Tina commented

Rachel laughed, "I had already come to that conclusion, and you are the third person to ask me to return."

"I am who the other two were?" Tina asked slightly surprised.

"Brittany came up to me before first period and Quinn after first."

"Really, I'm not surprised that Brittany got to you first." Tina said

"Nether was I actually. Quinn on the other hand was a bit of surprise."

"Yeah I guess I would have been, anyway do you mind if I sat here?" Tina asked

"Not at all." Rachel told her

"Thanks."

Rachel nodded her head before she pulled her books from her bag and got a start on her homework. Rachel was grateful that Tina didn't push her for answers and it actually meant a lot to the diva.

* * *

By the end of study period Rachel found herself heading towards the auditorium for lunch. Rachel actually enjoyed having Tina sit next to her and was even happier that Tina didn't push the subject of her quitting the New Directions; but she knew that it wouldn't last long though. She was sure that the others would corner her at some point to try and get her back to glee. Rachel sighed in relief when she entered the auditorium she had been sure someone would have come up to her as walked through the halls and would have tried to talk to her or even worse being slushed.

Rachel sat in the back row away, and pulled out her lunch. She began to eat in peace, she liked coming to the auditorium at least she was away from everyone, so she could enjoy the quietness that surrounds the room when there was no one around. It gave her the comfort that she looked for; it allowed her to clear mind from everything. Within 10 minutes of her being there she heard the doors open, Rachel didn't look up to see who had arrived.

"I thought we would find you here." a voice called as they got closer to her.

Rachel raised her head and could see that most of the New Directions were walking towards her; she did notice that Finn and Mercedes were not there.

"Noah, what do you all want? I know had already told three of you that I wanted to be left alone." Rachel answered

"United Front. We all agreed that we would talk to you all once." Noah declared crossing his arms.

"Really?" Rachel asked sarcastically

"Yes really, Berry." Santana snapped.

"Well, it's pointless. I have no interest in listening to anything that you all might have to say." Rachel expressed to them.

"Come on Rachel, don't be like this." Noah said trying to reasoning with her.

Artie jumped in and said, "You know that we need you."

"We have already lost Kurt and we can't afford to lose you too" Sam added standing next to Quinn.

"You love to sing."

"Seriously, stop being stubborn and come back." Santana shouted at the diva.

"We are team Rachel. We can't have you leave." Quinn repeated what she said to Rachel in the hallway that morning.

"Please come back."

Rachel zoned out listening to them. They care about her? Oh please, they only care about her voice and nothing else. Why can't they leave her alone?

They only care that they have lost their punching bag and are now down a member. If she returned they would go back to the same way as before. Did they really think confronting her like this would make her change her mind? Rachel was forming a headache from all the emotions that were running through her and the countless questions that seemed to be piling up. Could they get a fucking clue that she wasn't interested?

Rachel could barely make out anything that they were saying but to Rachel all sound like a broken record, repeating everything over and over again. Talking over each other. None of them cared, none of them noticed as Rachel clenched her fists on her lap in anger. None of them noticed as Rachel took deep breathes in order to try and calm herself down. None of them noticed how close she was to the breaking point. Of course none of them would, they only cared about themselves. Not one person cares about her at this school. Rachel was friendless, if any one of them were truly her friend they would have noticed what Rachel was going through right in front of them.

"Shut up." Rachel mumbled as she continued to try and calm down, "Shut up." she said little louder trying to make them stop.

"SHUT UP," Rachel screamed out loudly, which had caused all The New Directions to stop talking and all looked at her.

"Excuse me what the hell did you..." Santana tried to say taking a step forward.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP." Rachel screamed piercingly as she jumped from the chair.

The members of the New Directions gasped out noisily and all took a step back as they could all clearly see the murderous rage swirling around her chocolate brown eyes. They had never heard Rachel cuss before. It was strange to hear and scared them a bit.

"Where the hell..." Santana started to say before she was cut off.

"I told you to shut up." Rachel seethed in anger, "I don't want to hear anything that you might have to say. I don't know why all of you suddenly care, as I know for a fact that you all only pretend to like me. So, where in the hell do you all get off demanding and begging me to return I know? you all think that I am being selfish for quitting all because I didn't get way, well, I don't care. I don't care that you are one short, I don't care that this might cost the New Directions Regionals, and I most certainly don't fucking care about any of you. It is my life and I will do whatever I want to do. I don't have to explain my actions to any of you. So, why don't you all do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone and pretend that I don't exist. It would make my life so much easier." Rachel turned and picked her bag up and looked at the group, " And yours." Rachel said before storming away from them.

The group stood there motionless as they watched Rachel stormed out. None of them knew what to make of it; they had all witness to Rachel having a diva meltdown before but not to this level. It was completely out of character for Rachel, it was like someone else had taken over Rachel's body and mouth and said all of that. Brittany and Tina both had tears in their eyes as they watched Rachel left the room. They were both heartbroken after Rachel's outburst.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Sam asked as he was the first to recover.

"I wouldn't even know where to start to explain what just happened." Mike answered him.

"Why would Rachel act that way? She must know that we do care about her, right?" Tina asked

"We have given her plenty of reasons to show that we don't care about her." Quinn answered truthfully.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" Noah spat out glaring at the three cheerleaders.

"Don't you fucking glare at us, Puckerman. I know I've been a bitch to her but so has everyone else." Santana sneered crossing her arms.

"I know that, at least I didn't tell her in front of everyone that they all pretend to like her." Puck responded still looking at her heatedly.

"I didn't mean it." Santana mumbled feeling guilty about saying that to Rachel.

"But she doesn't know that." Sam commented.

"So, how do we show her that we actually care about her?" Brittany asked looking around as Artie tried to comfort her.

"I'm not sure." Artie told her softly.

"Something else is going on and I'm not talking about her and Finn breaking up. Something that none of us know about. I mean does anyone actually know Rachel, has anyone taken the time to get to know her?" Quinn stated, looking around the group, seeing if any of them had notice that something was off about Rachel.

"Again, whose fault is that?" Puck barked, "This school made her a loser. She's an outcast."

"You can't put all the blame on to us. Yes, I have bullied her but so has everyone else in this school, including you, Puck." Quinn snapped at him. Quinn knew that she was to blame for the way Rachel was treat at the school, she felt guilty because of it and believed that she will never get forgiveness for her actions.

"Don't you think I know that?" Puck replied sadly looking guilty.

"We should stop trying to blame each other and try and find a way to fix it." Tina interrupted.

"So, what should we do?" Brittany asked the group.

"I don't know, maybe we should leave her alone for a few days and hope that she calms down a bit, so that we can try and talk to her again." Tina replied.

"I guess that is all we can do for the time being." Mike said as her wrapped his arm around Tina.

"And maybe over time we can show her that we care, but, also try and keep an eye on her." Brittany told them.

"Yeah we can do that." Puck agreed immediately, it was time for him to step and do the right thing by Rachel for now on.

"Ok, so we try again in a few days?" Santana asked as everyone nodded their heads, "Great now that's done, I needs to go eats."

Everyone watched as Santana left and they all followed her out so they could go and enjoy the rest of lunch. Some of them were making plans to show Rachel that they care about her and that they could be her friend. What no one noticed was someone watching from the shadows, they had witness Rachel's outburst and they too were concerned. They had agreed with Quinn, something else was going on with Rachel. They had decided to keep watch of Rachel while she was at school and hope they might be able to discover what was troubling the diva.

* * *

Rachel arrived home shortly after storming out of the auditorium she didn't want to spend the rest of the day at school. So, she headed straight to the nurse's office and told her she wasn't feeling well and asked to be excused from school for the afternoon which was agreed to. Rachel sat in the car wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to go inside before she was able to calm down and made sure that her tears had stooped. She really didn't want her daughter to see her so upset. Rachel got out of the car and headed straight inside. She slowly headed towards the kitchen she really needed a drink of water. When she was sad she always had a glass of water to try and make her feel better.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be home so early. Is everything ok?" Karen said as saw Rachel enter the kitchen.

"I didn't feel like staying at school so I thought it would be best that I came home. How's Alexis?" Rachel asked

"She's doing better today; she's having a nap right now. Are you going to be ok?" Karen asked looking at Rachel in concern.

"Glad to hear that she is doing better today. I'm going to be ok thanks for asking." Rachel said as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Are you sure, you don't look very well?" Karen asked in slight distress as she watched Rachel sit down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah I am, just had a very exhausting day at school." Rachel said taking a sip of water.

"You know that you can talk to me, Rachel. I know that your fathers are away a lot on business but I can help you if you want it." Karen told her. Rachel winced quietly and she felt slightly guilty that Karen didn't know the whole truth about her living situation and her fathers.

Karen actually believed that her fathers were away a lot on business trips and such, not that they had moved away from here completely leaving her and Alexis behind. Karen had met the Berry men twice since she became Alexis's nanny almost two years ago. It was her fathers that had hired Karen to work as the nanny but also they had asked her to be Rachel's emergency contact for school and other things due that they would be away a lot. Karen knew that it was hard for Rachel to be on her own with a three year old and that is part of the reason why Karen tries to help Rachel out as much as possible. It is one of the reasons that Karen had no problems taking Alexis for a night or two to allow Rachel to be a teenager so that Rachel wouldn't have to worry so much. She knew what had happened to Rachel; Rachel's fathers had filled her in when she was given the job.

It had broken Karen's heart that something so evil and disgusting had happened to the young women, she admired Rachel's bravery and strength to be able to raise her daughter. Karen was grateful to have them both in her life. Rachel has wanted to tell Karen the truth about her fathers, but she was so afraid and wasn't ready. She couldn't risk it, she was afraid that she could lose her daughter but she doubted that Karen would do anything to cause her to lose Alexis. She has been looking into her options lately that would help her and she believes that she may have the answer to her problems, but she wasn't sure how her fathers would react.

"Thanks for the offer; I am just unsure in what I should do?" Rachel sighed

"Is this about school? I've heard rumors about what happens in the school and if they were true I would have left ages ago." Karen asked.

"Yeah it is about school, I've just about had enough of all the shit that takes place there. Sorry for the language." Rachel replied angrily

Karen giggled, "I don't mind the swearing, I'm sure I would be swearing all the time if I had to go to that school. Maybe you should think about transferring to a different school. If that is what you decided to do in the end I am more than willing to help you."

"I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to show them that they finally broke me and that I am taking the easy way out." Rachel muttered sadly

"You won't be. You need to think about yourself and your safety." Karen reasoned with her.

"I guess you might be right. May be I should allow myself to think about it some more." Rachel sighed, knowing Karen was right.

"I think that might be a wise to decision." Karen smiled at her softly

"Thanks, you know if you wanted to, you could take the rest of the day off?" Rachel said to her.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying" Karen replied looking at Rachel.

"Yeah I'm sure. Go and enjoy the afternoon." Rachel smiled at her.

"Alright if you are sure, I'll take my leave, might go home and watch a trashy movie." Karen giggled at her idea.

"That sounds like a great idea." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Yeah it does, contact me if you need me at all for anything, if not I will see you tomorrow." Karen said as she got her things together.

"Thanks again for everything Karen." Rachel told her. Karen was a true lifesaver.

"No sweat kid. Give Alexis a hug and kiss from me will you, and that I will see her tomorrow." Karen replied.

"Yeah I can do that." Rachel said as she looked at Karen.

Rachel watched as Karen left the kitchen and headed to her car. Rachel placed her glass by the sink before heading to the lounge. Rachel flopped on the couch once she entered the lounge. Rachel had a lot to think about, she knew that Karen was right and she should consider leaving McKinley for good. She had to think about what was right for her and her daughter but before she could make any decisions she had to make sure that steps were in place, in order to protect not only herself but her daughter as well. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to her daughter. Rachel knew what she must do and hopefully it would work and ensure her safety as well as Alexis's. Rachel couldn't wait till Alexis woke up she really wanted to spend time with her. Her daughter always brought a smile to her face.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think. PM me if you have any ideas you want to share I am always willing to hear.**

 **Who do you think was watching from the shadows? Is it a student? Is it the same teacher that will help Rachel in the future or a completely different teacher?**

 **What do you think Rachel will decided to do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. Life got in the way. Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Glee or the Characters.**

 **All mistakes are mine, don't have a beta.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rachel didn't return to school for the rest of the week. Rachel had decided to use the time to allow her to think about the future and what she thought was the best root to take, but that was only part of the reason. The other part was that Rachel didn't want to come face to face with anyone after she blew up at them in the auditorium.

Alexis had been more than happy to have her mother home for the rest of the week. It allowed both mother and daughter to spend quality with each other. They had a fun together; they did dancing, painting, play with Alexis's toys. Rachel even took Alexis to the Zoo over the weekend. Alexis loved going to the Zoo it was one of her favourite places, although it wasn't Rachel's. Rachel didn't like to see some of the animals in cages, but she would do anything to see her daughter smile. Alexis loved the animals her favourite were the monkeys. When they went to the gift shop, they came across a monkey soft toy that Rachel had bought Alexis. Alexis loved the toy some much that she fall asleep cuddling it on the way home.

Rachel had made through to third period without bumping into anyone from the New Directions. She had seen Mr Schue scanning the hallways a few times that morning, Rachel knew that he was probably more likely looking for her so she made sure to duck into a classroom or bathroom if he was heading in her direction it would only a matter of time before he manages to corner her. Rachel was not looking forward to that conversation.

Once Rachel reached the library she went to her normal table and sat down, and pulled out her school work. Rachel was half reading her English book that she heard someone standing next her and that they pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. Rachel quickly scanned to her right and noticed that Tina had decided to join her again. Rachel sighed quietly and went back to reading. After a few minutes had gone by; Rachel had noticed that Tina had been staring at her instead of doing her school work.

Rachel tried to ignore it but she couldn't as Tina continued to look at Rachel, "Can I help you with something Tina?" Rachel looked up at her as she placed her book on the table in front of her.

"How…how are you? I noticed that you weren't in school for the rest of last week and I wanted to make sure that you were ok, especially after what happened in the auditorium?" Tina stuttered as she looked at Rachel

"I am fine, Tina. I just have a lot going on at the moment." Rachel told her.

"I guess I can understand that but I am here if you ever wanted to talk." Tina replied still looking at Rachel.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really don't want to talk about it." Rachel said sighing

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." Tina told her smiling.

"I do." Rachel said as she picked up her book. Tina did the same knowing that Rachel wasn't going to open up to her anytime soon.

Tina looked over her book and watched Rachel read her book and write notes down in her book. Tina really wanted to know Rachel and truly see what the girl was like. Tina was worried about how to talk to her. She tried a few times to start a conversation with the diva but no words came out.

"Have you heard the latest rumours or what went down in glee this morning?" Tina finally asked after working out what to say.

"No I haven't heard anything but then again I don't pay attention to the rumour mill in this school." Rachel replied and looked at Tina, "So what happened?" Rachel wondered what had taken place in glee; she may not be part of the team anymore she still cared.

"Oh, well anyway, Mr Schue and Coach Bestie had gotten together and decided that it would a good idea that the football joined glee club for the week." Tina explained.

Rachel looked at Tina and started laughing, "Are you kidding me, what the hell were they both thinking? Both teams hate each other." Rachel said once she had stopped laughing.

Tina shook her head, "no, I am not kidding. Personally I think both teachers have lost it. I mean, a fight broke out this morning after Puck and Brittany performed a song together. It took both of them a while to break it up."

"I can't believe Mr Schue would agree to do this after everything that has happened, especially with the whole Kurt and Karofsky incident." Rachel replied

"There are a lot of us that are not happy with this decision but we can't get to change his mind." Tina sadly told her

"This is only going to end in disaster." Rachel said before giggling, "I'm actually kind of glad that I have left."

"Yeah I guess." Tina said.

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and went back to doing her work. Tina wanted to know the real reason to why she quit, there has to be more going on with Rachel more than what she has been saying. She just hoped Rachel might open up and talk to someone about it. Tina missed having Rachel in the choir and listening to sing. Tina wanted to be Rachel's friend, always had. Maybe she can now, she just had to make Rachel see that she wanted to be her friend, not try and get her back to glee.

Rachel continued her day in peace, none of the members from the New Directions approached her in order to talk to her, however she did notice them watching her from a far. Some of them had followed her around the school but at a distance. Rachel made it through the day without getting slushed which she was grateful for. She walked to her locker, she had made sure to scan the hallway for Jocks that might be carrying.

"Rachel," Mr Schue called out as he approached her as she was finishing packing her bag.

"Mr Schuester," Rachel replied as she closed her locker.

"Rachel, do you have a minute to talk."

"I know what you want and the answer is still the same. I am not returning." Rachel told him.

"I just want to know why you quit. Is this because you didn't get the solo for sectionals?"

"No it wasn't about that or even about Finn if that was going to be your next question. I left for myself and nothing else. I have nothing else to say, so if you excuse me I have somewhere else be." Rachel said as she turned around and started to walk away from him.

"Rachel, I haven't finished with you, you're being selfish, and your selfishness is going to cost us Regionals." Mr Schue shouted as Rachel walked away.

Rachel ignored the man; she wasn't interested in talking to him. She can't believe that a teacher had spoken to her that way. Rachel couldn't believe that he thought that her quitting was for selfish reasons and that he believed it was due to the fact that she didn't get the solo for sectionals. The way he spoke to her, made her think that she had made the right decision in the end.

Mr Schue watched as Rachel walked away from him. He threw his arms up in frustration; he couldn't understand why Rachel would quit. He had thought it was due to her break up with Finn and that she didn't get the solo. He had to find a way to get her back before they had regionals if he wasn't able to get another member. He hoped with this week's lesson that included the football players, that maybe, a few of them would join at the end of the lesson. He hoped it would work.

What neither of them noticed was that someone had been watching them both from the end of the hallway. They had been disgusted in the way Mr Schue had spoken to Rachel. He had no right to speak to a student that way. They would have to continue to watch them both, but mainly Rachel. Something didn't sit right with them, and they wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The following morning Rachel was greeted by a double slushy facial as soon as she entered the building.

"Drink up loser." One of the hockey players said as his mates just laughed and high fived each other before they walked away.

Rachel could hear the laugher from the other students that were around the hallway. She groaned to herself as she wiped the slush away from her eyes and then proceeded to make her way to the closet bathroom. Rachel was happy that she had her slushy kit with her and that she didn't have to go to her locker to retrieve it. She entered the bathroom, quickly scanned the area, she sighed in relief when there wasn't anyone else the bathroom.

Rachel walked over to the far sink, she dumped her bag on the ground before she forcible grabbed some paper towel in order to clean her face off.

"Do you need any help?" a voice as the door closed behind them.

"I think I will be able to manage on my own, but I do appreciate the offer, Tina." Rachel replied as she continued to wipe off the clumps of ice that ran down her face.

"If you are sure?" Tina asked with concern lancing her tone

"I'm positive." Rachel told her.

"Ok, just so you know that the whole hockey team is slushing anyone at the moment and that is including the football team. A lot of us think that the slushy wars have started." Tina explained to Rachel

Rachel sighed, "That is probably because the football team have joined glee club." Rachel replied

"That is what some of us think but also that the hockey team want to take control of the school away from the football team." Tina told Rachel as she wanted the brunette diva clean her hair.

Rachel chuckled, "don't they know that it is the cheerleaders that have the power within the school that Quinn and Santana are in charge."

"I doubt it; I think they have lost all their brain cells due the damage they have received from hockey sticks and pucks to the head."

Rachel giggled, "Too true,"

"Umm, so anyway, how are you? Most of us miss seeing you in glee."

"Really, you guys miss me." Rachel scoffed sarcastically, "I highly doubt that."

"It's true; everyone misses you even if they don't show it." Tina said

"If it true, it's not going to make me change mind and return. You all only want me back because you are one short and I am also happen to be the New Directions best shot at winning Regionals. But on top of that why would I return to a club where the members hate me and verbally abuse me constantly and among other things. I need to focus on me now; as I can no longer handle the abuse that I am receiving day in and day out with in glee club and at this god forsaken school." Rachel said as she pulled of her shirt so she could change.

Tina listened to Rachel's rant and a lot of it made sense, she couldn't form words to counter Rachel's rant. Tina watched as Rachel pulled her shirt off, she couldn't help but look at the Diva, she wasn't trying to a perv or another but damn Rachel was hot. Tina saw that Rachel had a flat tone stomach that she could see the outline of the Divas abs. Tina gasped in shock as she noticed that Rachel had a tattoo, just not one tattoo, but she had several. How did they not know?

Rachel snapped her head up and glanced at Tina, "what's wrong?"

"y-you have tattoo's?" Tina stuttered out as she looked at Rachel

"Yeah, so?" Rachel replied unsure why Tina looked and sounded shocked.

"I didn't know."

Rachel sighed, "People don't. I don't tell people that I have them. If you notice I always have them covered. They are private."

"What does that one mean?" Tina asked as pointed to the tattoo that was under left breast, across her ribs.

"It's a name in Hebrew." Rachel replied not giving out the name in English. It was in fact Alexis's name that was done.

"Oh, who's name?" Tina asked curiously

"That's private." Rachel snapped as she finished getting changed.

Tina closed her mouth after Rachel snapped her. She could understand why Rachel didn't tell her, they weren't exactly friends. Tina gathered what the other tattoo's meant. The gold star and music notes on her hip where easy to understand, but the Hebrew one stumped her, she really wanted to know what it meant.

"Look, can you do me favour and ask the others to stop following me around from a distance, it's becoming down right creepy." Rachel said as she finished up.

Tina bowed her in shame, "sorry, we just want to make sure that you are ok and in a way try and protect you."

"Protect me from what? If they are trying to protect me than they are doing a piss poor job of it; I'm still getting slushed and bullied from the students from this school. Just tell them to stop and to leave me alone." Rachel sighed, "As it would be pointless seeing as; I am considering leaving this school for good."

"What do you mean leaving for good?" Tina asked in shock she couldn't believe that Rachel was thinking about leaving.

"I think you know what I mean? I've had enough being here; I hate the students here and the teachers are useless when it comes to bullying always turning a blind eye so why should I stay. Kurt wasn't safe and neither am I."

Tina sighed she knew that Rachel was right, "you're right, you have to do what you think is right."

"Thank you for understanding." Rachel said picking up her bag, "We better head to class, see you around."

"Yeah see you." Tina said as she watched Rachel leave the bathroom, she knew that there was nothing she could do if Rachel decided to leave. She would support Rachel in whatever decision she made in the end.

At lunch Tina walked over to the glee table in the cafeteria. Most of the team was already there by the time she sat down next to her boyfriend. She played around with her food on her, she hear the different conversations from around the table.

"Tina, are you okay? You seem in be lost in though." Mike asked his voice lanced with concern.

"Yeah I am okay and you are right I have a lot on my mind at the moment." Tina replied it was true she did have a lot on her mind and all of it was about Rachel.

"What about?" Mike asked

"Rachel." Tina said as she looked around the table, everyone was there expected for Finn who was nowhere to be seen.

"Why are you thinking about that cheating diva for? Please don't tell me you are trying to get her back, we don't need her." Mercedes spat out angrily she couldn't believe that they were trying to get Rachel back.

"That is where you are wrong, we do need her. Do you seriously think we can get another student to fill in her spot? Do you think that a football player would join after Mr Schue and Coach Beiste's experiment? Personally to me; the answer to both those questions are; a NO." Tina replied as she glared at Mercedes.

"I agree with Tina, I can't see us getting anyone else to join." Mike answered

"You are only agreeing with her because she is your girlfriend." Mercedes scoffed.

"No, I just happen to agree with her because she is right." Mike snapped at her.

"It probably doesn't matter anyway seeing as Rachel is considering leaving McKinley." Tina said sadly

"Say What?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Rachie wants to leave school."

"So what if she wants to leave it's a good thing."

Tina looked around as everyone from the table started shouting at her demanding answers, wondering if what the girl had said about Rachel was true.

"How do you know this?" Quinn demanded. She was hoping that Tina was wrong about what she heard.

"Rachel told me this morning that she was considering it." Tina replied

"Did she say why?" Brittany asked as she looked like she was about to cry.

"That she's basically had enough of this school and was considering leaving, that's about it. Oh she asked me to tell you guys to stop following her."

"Is that all that Berry told you?" Santana asked as she looked down the table at Tina.

"Pretty much." Tina shrugged as she looked at Santana.

"How did she know that we were following here?" Puck asked the group.

"Rachel probably saw and worked out what most of you were doing." Quinn answered knowing that was probably the truth.

"So what if she leaves, she will be doing the school a favour." Mercedes said as she continued to eat her lunch not caring that Rachel could leave.

"You don't have to be mean." Brittany whimpered sadly.

"Whatever. You know it's the truth." Mercedes said

"So what do we do? We can't let her leave." Brittany asked the group.

"I don't know. I don't think there is anything we can do." Artie answer as he put her hand on Brittany's knee and patted it.

"We will think of something, so don't worry Britt." Santana commented

"Just leave me out of it; you guys need to realize that we don't need her." Mercedes huffed and left the table.

Everyone watched her leave some were disgusted and others were anger with Mercedes attitude. Some were concerned about the sudden change but there wasn't much they could do.

"She's turned into a huge bitch." Santana commented after Mercedes was out of hearing range.

"Yeah she has." Quinn said sadly.

"I think we deal with Mercedes and attitude problem later. We have other things to deal with like how we are going to deal with the football team joining glee and how to work with them." Santana said.

"Not only that but how we are going to stop Coach Sylvester from shooting Brittany out of a canon." Quinn said to the group.

"We should start with that first. No way in hell am I going to allow that women to shoot Brittany out of that thing." Santana said as she looked at Brittany who looked scared and upset.

"And how to get Rachel back?" Brittany mumbled.

Everyone at the table nodded. So much was happening and they had no idea how to deal with working with the football team, the school in chaos to claim the power to control the school, trying to stop a mad woman, deal with a Diva with an attitude problem and to bring back their star, their leader of Glee.

* * *

A/N: wasn't happy with the outcome of this chapter but I really wanted to update, so please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
